Just You
by kellyelin
Summary: Candy and Neal were married. Candy and Terry did something behind Neal.


_**Candy Candy**_ __ **Manga is written by Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi.**

o **O** o

Avatar is drawn by _**Elsa**_ using watercolor. Thank you, Elsa.

o **O** o

 _ **Years later… After Candy and Neal's children had left for boarding schools.**_

Candy was the chairwoman of Candice Leagan Health foundation which her husband founded especially for his beloved wife. It's a charity foundation dedicated to finding treatments for various health issues.

"What are you reading?" asked Candy to her husband. She saw him engrossed deeply in one magazine until he didn't notice that she's standing behind him.

"Look at this car interior," said Neal. "Cool. Fabulous. Legendary."

"Want to buy?" asked Candy.

"Too bad, we can't," said Neal disappointedly. "The designer, Pete Levitt, just retired. He refused to make any more car interior design, ever."

Neal put down the magazine and looked at his wife. "You look happy, honey."

"Today we have a special lunch to meet the grant recipients in our foundation," said Candy. She smiled proudly.

"Impressive, sweetheart," praised Neal.

"That foundation is your coolest gift for me," said Candy. Her eyes were sparkling, her smile was broad. "It exceeds my wildest dreams to be involved in something like this."

Her husband beamed with happiness to see his beloved wife got all happy and excited.

"You do so many good causes with it. So proud of you." He kissed her. "I go to that direction, shall we go together?"

She nodded and they walked together hand in hand to the car…

oo **0** _O_ **0** ooo

At the lunch ceremony, Candy __gave speeches to hundreds of audience, had lunch , mingled with the guests, and more. One man sat silently observing her from the far. Being a famous Oscar winner actor, he wore a fake moustache to disguise himself from other attendees. Just before Candy left the ceremony, she felt someone tapped her shoulder.

"Mrs. Leagan…"

She turned around.

"Freckless …," called Terry. He took off his fake moustache.

Candy gasped.

"Beautiful, more than ever," Terry bent to kiss her hand "Would you be so kind to grant a private audience to an old friend?"

"Oh, Terry!" exclaimed Candy. "Yes! Of course."

They hugged…

 _ **A few months later…**_

Today was Neal's birthday. He had been busy and coming home late for the last few days. Done with his job, today he excitedly decided to go home a few hours earlier.

 _Candy must be happy to see me come home early,_ thought Neal happily.

"Hi honey, I'm home," said Neal. He expected Candy to rush to his arms and showered him with birthday wishes and kisses.

But it didn't happen.

"Oh, … eh… er... Honey, how come you're home so early?" asked Candy.

She stood frozen, looking more disappointed than happy which she corrected quickly with an obvious forced smile. Her husband of seventeen years who knew her so well noticed that.

"Happy birthday, love." Candy kissed him nervously. "I-I need to go out. Be back before dinner."

She walked backward to the door. Before she turned around, Neal saw her hand moved quickly from behind her back. His quick eyes caught she's carrying a pink box which she hid quickly in front of her. She disappeared in a flash.

 _That's quick,_ thought Neal wondering what urgent thing she had to do. He sat on the sofa and picked up a newspaper. Accidentally he saw a card lying on the bed.

 _Candy must have forgotten this_ , thought Neal.

He picked it up and was about to call a servant to chase Candy and gave the card to her. But his eyes caught a familiar name printed at the bottom of the card.

 _Terry?!_ , he almost said it loudly, stunned.

Neal then read the whole note.

 _I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5. Terry._

 _Terry! I hate him, always,_ thought Neal, jealous. _No wonder... She must have planned to go out to meet him._

Neal looked at his watch _. 4:50_ , he thought _. He'll be here soon._

A few minutes later, a servant came knocking at the door.

"Mr. Grandchester is here looking for madam," announced the servant.

 _About time,_ thought Neal furious. _He just can't let Candy go, can he?_

Coldly Neal went out to meet Terry. Terry who expected to meet Candy was stunt to meet his old nemesis instead. Seeing Neal's exploding face, he could guess what happened. Quickly, he acted accordingly.

"Secret rendezvous?" asked Neal. "Got a wrong person!"

"Leagan! You're home," said Terry coldly, trying to look annoyed.

"Disappointed? What do you want to do here?" barked Neal.

"Looking for your wife obviously, not you," Terry said calmly.

Neal's blood was boiling.

"Over my dead body," said Neal menacingly.

"Gladly." Terry moved forward, made two balls of fists with his hands and put himself in a ready position to fight.

Neal waved and soon four big bodyguards appeared.

"Cheating as always," said Terry. "It's not fair. One to one if you dare."

"Why not use the facility when one owns one," Neal sneered. "Throw him out!" ordered Neal to his bodyguards.

The bodyguards took Terry who kept struggling and shouting. "Come here, Leagan! Face me alone…! Release me…! Coward!"

Terry struggled to release himself from the bodyguards' tight grips at no avail. Then, Neal saw Candy come… She looked at Terry worriedly and Neal saw Terry give her a wink with a grin. She winked back. Seeing the two made secret codes to one another made Neal even more furious.

"Your secret lover is out," said Neal. He stared at his wife with eyes glittered intensely by jealousy. "After all these years you still can't forget him, can you?"

"After all these years, you still don't trust me, dear?" replied Candy back softly.

"Not with this!" Neal waived the card in front of her. "How long? How long have you two been going out?"

His face red flushed. He was so angry, she could tell. She took a pink box out and she could tell that he got even angrier when he saw it.

"That's for your lover, isn't it?" he asked, fuming.

"Yes. And he is... my dearest husband," said Candy gently. "Happy birthday, my love. Open it."

Neal's jaw dropped on the floor. He was too dumbfounded to react. Slowly, he opened the box.

"Car key?" asked Neal surprised.

Candy nodded with a smile. Neal saw there's a birthday card inside. He opened and read it.

.

 _Beloved husband, Happy Birthday! Your dearest wife, Candy._

 _Happy Birthday, Leagan! Terry. Suzanna._

.

Neal was too stunned to speak. With a gentle smile Candy took his hand and led him to behind the bush. Neal saw a brand new car there.

"Check the interior," urged Candy in a tiny voice.

Neal opened the door and saw the most exquisite interior design inside. In the corner of the dashboard was written: _Designed especially for Neal Leagan by Pete Levitt._

His eyes were wide opened with excitements and guilt at the same time. He seemed to want to say something but nothing came out from his mouth.

"Pete Levitt is Terry and Suzanna's friend in Holywood. They talked to him and persuaded him to make one designed just for you," explained Candy.

"It's beautiful," Neal managed finally. "But h-how come… ?"

"Trough the foundation, Suzanna can walk again," said Candy.

"Oh?" asked Neal, speechless.

"I lost contact with her since long time ago. She uses Suzanna Broderick, her last name with her current husband. I didn't realize it until Terry met me at that lunch. She and Terry remain the best of friends. They were grateful and asked if they could do something for us."

"He wasn't friendly just now," said Neal trying to defend himself.

"Oh, he was acting. He's an actor… ," laughed Candy.

"What did they give you?" asked Neal.

"I told them to make you happy would be the greatest gift of all."

"Candy… generous as always," Neal said, touched. He hugged his beloved wife tenderly. "Thank you."

"You came unexpectedly early today which almost ruined the plan." Candy grinned. "Never doubt my love anymore."

"Oh darling." Neal kissed her.

"Will you and Terry be friends now?" asked Candy.

"I'll consider that," said Neal. He grinned. She shrugged with a hopeless grimace on her face.

"It was very difficult… too difficult to win you from him in the past," Neal tried to reason.

She kissed her man as a response.

"Shall we try the car?" asked Candy.

Neal nodded and grinned enthusiastically. They had a superb evening together...

 **-THE END-**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
